A Compassionate Heart
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Janet, a young animal-loving, veterian, genius cowgirl and inventor with dreams of becoming a CSI agent falls down the Higurashi well into the world of Inuyasha with her over-protective and smart-mouth older brother, Ryan. They join the Inuyasha gang on their travels to find all the shards, and kill Naraku. Inuyasha learns that there's more than one way that a person can be strong.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Here's my first Inuyasha Fanfiction. I'm sorry if I keep posting lots of new stories, and not finishing one. I never really was a person that had a one track mind. My mind tends to wander from time to time. I will finish the stories, don't worry, I can't guarantee all of them, but most I will finish. Sorry faithful readers and followers. So anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or the plot, just my OCs.****Please read and review, and****enjoy the story!) **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on, Ryan," a girl with long brown hair, and had green eyes. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that went a few inches below her chest area, a light black open vest about the same length, mid-thigh length jeans, tall white boots, a black bracelet on her right risk, a blue watch on her left, and a black choker with a blue butterfly with white spots all around, and a pink shard.

"Alright, Janet," a boy who looked similar to Janet, but was slightly older and more muscular. He had shoulder length hair brown hair and blue eyes. He also had on a long sleeve black shirt with a light blue shirt over it, black jeans, and blue shoes.

"I can't wait to go camping, big bro," Janet said excitingly as she packed her purple bag with her technological stuff, various food items, extra clothes, bathroom appliances, and hair products. Ryan was packing in his black bag, technically, the same thing, well, for boys, not girls, and his pistol…in case of danger.

"Are you ready?" Ryan asked.

"Ready!" Janet replied enthusiastically.

"Alright, let's go." The siblings walked out of the apartment that they shared, and locked the door. Ryan put the key under the mat. They started walking down the stairs and across the street. It was completely silent. They reached the Higurashi Shrine. When they were about to pass it, Janet felt the jewel shard suddenly glow and move.

"What's wrong with my jewel?" Janet asked in a panic. The jewel started to pull her towards the well in the shrine.

Ryan, who noticed that Jane was walking beside him turned around, and spotted her going to the shrine and shouted, "Hey, Janet! What are you doing in the shrine?"

"I don't know," she shouted back. "The jewel is, somehow, dragging and telling me to jump inside the well here."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked as he walked up behind her when suddenly the jewel gave another forceful pull and made Janet fell into the well. He grabbed her hand, but, he too, fell in. They were both engulfed in a blue light and disappeared.

* * *

The Inuyasha gang which consists of a half-dog demon in red wearing with amber eyes, long silver hair and two dog ears, a modern-day priestess in a green and white school uniform with mid-back black hair and brown eyes, a lecherous monk in black and purple robes with black hair tied into a small ponytail, blue eyes, and payer beads around his right arm, a demon slayer in a pink and white kimono with a green skirt over it, a fox demon child with a fox tail and feet, and a small cat with big red eyes and two tails. They were in Kaede's hut at her village. Kaede was an old woman in a red and white priestess outfit, and an eye patch over her right eye. "We should be hunting down Naraku, and looking for the jewel shards, now," the dog boy complained, irritably. "Not sitting around and taking it easy."

"Now, now, Inuyasha," the monk said. "We are completely worn out from all our battles. Give us a day or two to relax and recover from all our fights."

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha," the demon slayer spoke up. "If we kept on going we might pass out from exhaustion in our next battle. It's better for us to relax, and give our bodies and mind some rest." Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha just huffed in annoyance.

"I sense a presence of a Shikon jewel shard nearby," Kagome yelled abruptly.

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled out. "Let's get going!" Everyone ran out, except Kaede, ran out of her hut to find the source of where Kagome sensed the jewel which was in the direction of where the Bone Eater's Well was.

* * *

Ryan woke up from the bottom of the well. He looked up in shock to see a clear blue sky instead of a roof. He looked to the side to see an unconscious Janet! "Janet, you need to wake up!" Ryan whispered quietly while shaking her shoulders hoping to wake her up. Janet started to stir then her eyes fluttered open.

"Where are we, Ryan?" she asked groggily.

"I don't know," he replied back. "But we have to get out of here."

"Who's down there," a gruff voice yelled out which startled the two in the newcomers. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango ,and Kirara all arrived at the well where Kagome sensed the jewel shard. Inuyasha sniffed out two strange scents. They were both humans, that he was sure of, which means no big epic battle. Dammit! One was male the other female.

"Is anyone there?" a fragile, soft, female voice cried. It sounded like an angel in Inuyasha's ears. "Can you help us get of here please?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Go help them." Inuyasha huffed, but did what he was told. He reached his clawed hand down the well.

"Here, stupid girl," he said. "Grab on." Janet grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand, and he lifted her out of the well. When he finally got her out, he blushed. She was wearing such revealing clothes, more revealing than Kagome's. Her clothing showed of her slim, slightly toned waist, and silky, creamy legs. Inuyasha blushed even more. She was beautiful with her soft, brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. She also had the scent of roses, lavender, and cinnamon. It was simply…intoxicating!

"Um, can you put me down now?" Janet asked shyly.

"Uh, right," Inuyasha said, regaining his composure. Inuyasha set her down and she dusted herself off. The Inuyasha gang just stared at her in awe at the revealing clothing she was wearing.

"Oh yeah, Ryan," Janet said as she helped her older brother up out of the well. She had a weird accent. It sounded foreign to them.

"Um, Janet?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…but I reckon something mighty weird is going on around here." Miroku walked up to Janet.

"You are quite a stunning woman," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. Janet couldn't help, but blush. The group just sighed and shook their heads. He took both her hands in his. "Would you consider baring my child?"

"What?" Janet asked in shock.

"You see, upon this right of mine," he said, lifting up his right hand. "Is a curse. If I don't kill the man who put this curse on me I'll eventually die, if that were to happen I would like our children to carry on the task."

"But wh-," Janet couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a hand grope her butt making her blush tremendously. Miroku smiled then was suddenly sent flying by a kick to the face.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My sister. Again. Rapist," Ryan said, dangerously slow. Janet ran brother for protection.

"There's no need to worry," Kagome said as she walked towards them. "Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi. The boy in red is Inuyasha, the little kid is Shippo, the girl with the large boomerang is Sango, the two tailed cat is Kirara, and the perverted monk is Miroku," she finished as she pointed to each one and said their name.

"My name's Janet Folensinki," Janet said as she came in front of her brother. "And this is my big brother, Ryan." Suddenly Ryan's stomach started to rumble.

"I don't suppose you guys have anything to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kaede should be done making dinner by now," Sango stated.

"Alright, let's go," Kagome said.

* * *

They were at Kaede's hut. Kaede was passing a bowl of rice and chicken. It's a good thing she made extra for Janet and Ryan. "So ye name's are Janet and Ryan?" Kaede asked.

"Yes ma'am," Janet said politely, sipping her tea. Janet put her tea down. "Do you mind telling us where in the hey we are?"

"You are in the Feudal Era of Japan," Kagome explained.

"Okay," Janet said, but her tone of voice confused Kagome.

"You don't sound all that surprised. Why is that?"

"Trust me, I am a bit surprised, but there has been theories of a dimensional warp between time and space which would cause a rip in time, and can allow someone to travel to the past or the future." When she finished everyone, except Ryan was staring at her with gaping mouth.

"How did you know all that?" Kagome asked in shock.

"My sister is a genius," Ryan stated proudly. Everyone out of their shock and started eating. Inuyasha was noticing how Janet was purposely avoiding eating her chicken.

"Hey," he said, trying to get Janet's attention.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"How come you're not eating your chicken?" Janet blushed shyly at the question.

"I was wondering that myself," Sango said. Kirara mewed in agreement as everyone looked at Janet, waiting for her to answer, which made her more nervous.

"I'm a vegetarian," she said sheepishly.

"What's a vegetarian?" Miroku asked.

"It's a person who doesn't eat meat," Ryan explained.

"Ye don't eat meat?" Kaede asked, addressing to Janet.

"Y-yes. I don't eat m-meat," she said, stuttering a little. "I hope I didn't offend you."

"No. Not all, child," she reassured her.

"Um, Janet, do you mind giving us that shard on your necklace?" Kagome asked.

"You mean this?" Janet asked, pointing to the jewel shard hanging from her choker. Kagome nodded her head. "What do ya'll need it for?"

"Where on a quest to get all the shards of the Shikon Jewel."

"Why?" Ryan asked. Kagome started to explain to them how the Jewel of Four Souls was created, and then protected by Kikyou. Janet noticed how Inuyasha visibly tensed, but she didn't question him.

"_He'll tell me when he's ready," _Janet thought. _"It's never good to pry into other people's business."_ She continued to listen to how Kagome came here, and meet Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, and how she's the reincarnation of Kikyou, and that the jewel was reborn from body. "Okay, I'll let you have my shard, but on two conditions."

"What are the conditions?" Kagome asked.

"One, I want to feel Inuyasha's ears." **(A/N: Everyone character just has to feel those ears at some point. Hehehe.) **

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. What's with women wanting to touch his ears.

"Please?" Janet pleaded as she move toward him.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "Just let her touch your ears. Besides, we'll have one more jewel shard in our possession without having a battle." Everyone agreed and Kirara mewed, stating her agreement.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled. Janet reached over and started gently massaging his ears in between her fingers. Inuyasha was feeling like he was in heaven. Her fingers were so soft and gentle, and she knew exactly how to touch his ears in the right way. He growled slightly, but stopped before anyone heard him. Fortunately, no one did. Janet let go of his ears after a few minutes of massaging them, and Inuyasha mentally sighed in content. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he did enjoy that.

"Now, for the second condition," Janet continued. "Let us join you on your journey."

"No way," Inuyasha growled.

"Now, why in the seven barns not?" she pouted. Inuyasha had no idea what she just said, but had a feeling he got the gist of it.

"Because you and your brother are nothing, but weak, defenseless mortals that will get in our way." Ryan was glaring at Inuyasha, and Janet puffed up in annoyance.

"Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "Then I'm not giving you my shard." Inuyasha growled in annoyance then he sighed. He had to admit to defeat. If he wants to have the shard, her and her brother are going to have to come with them in their journey to find all the shards, and kill Naraku.

"Okay, you can come, wench," Inuyasha said, rather annoyed. "But you need to find a way to travel because we won't be walking all the time."

"Oh, that's easy," Janet said, brushing him off. She turned towards Kaede. "Do you have another place that I can stay, and work on something?"

"Aye child," Kaede said. "Go to the hut right next to mine. It's empty and no one lives there."

"Thank you," Janet said and got up. "I'll be down faster than you can say ears on an acorn." And with that she dashed out of the hut. It was really dark outside, and no one has dark it has gotten since they were to shock, except for Ryan, and trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Okay," Shippo said slowly.

"I guess it's time to call it a night," Sango said.

"Tomorrow, we'll continue our journey," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," everyone else said, and then they all went to sleep.

* * *

**(A/N: That's it. That was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive me. I'm trying to make Janet sound smart and really cowboyish or cowgirlish if you want to call it that. I'm not very good at it, but I'm trying my best. Please read and review. No flamin'.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the middle of the night Inuyasha woke up to a series hammering and other noises. Grumbling to himself, he stomped out of the Kaede's hut, and towards the one Janet was staying at. He knocked on the door rather loudly. Janet stopped what she was doing to open the door. She was met face to face with a very annoyed and grumpy Inuyasha. She tried to put on the most innocent smile she could muster. "What are you doing up?" she asked innocently.

"You know why," Inuyasha said annoyed. "And I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell are you doing anyway?"

"You'll know about it in the morning."

"I want to know now!"

"You will in the MORNING. Please, just go back to sleep. Okay?" Inuyasha just stared at her seriously for a moment the sighed.

"Fine, but keep the damn noise down. We're going to leave early morning, so hurry up with whatever the hell you're doing in there and get some damn sleep." He left huffed to go to his favorite tree in Inuyasha's forest.

* * *

The next day, early morning everyone was awake. They were all eating breakfast at Kaede's. After everyone was finished they left her hut and to Janet's. "Janet," Kagome called. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a minute," she replied back.

"Hurry up, wench," Inuyasha yelled. "We don't have all day." Janet came out of the hut in a coughing fit.

"Are you okay, Janet?" Sango asked as she came to them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured. "I just need some water."

"Here," Kagome said, handing Janet a bottle of water. She drank it hungrily.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"So, Janet, what were you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I'll show you. Step back, everyone!" Everyone did as she commanded. She trade out a mini remote with several buttons on it. She push a little red one on the bottom. A white smoke-like substance came out of the hut. Inuyasha and the rest, except for Janet and Ryan, stared of what came of it. It looked like a medium-sized metal bird with two wings on each side of its body, four eyes, but two were on the front and two were in the middle, and instead of them being side to side they were front and back and clear, it had four propelling black whiskers, and four tail wings that look like an 'X', and three small legs with round, rubbery feet. It was painted black and purple with three blue butterflies on the side.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Is it some kind of demon?" Shippo asked in fright.

"It's an airplane!" Kagome exclaimed in awe.

"What's an airplane, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It's a flying machine from my time where people use it to travel to far away places in the air," she explained. "But Janet…built an airplane…in ONE DAY…usually it takes months…even years to build one."

"Alright, let me introduce ya'll to the Hurricane 3000," Janet said excitingly. "Now, it's time to test this beauty out." She clicked a switch on the remote, and the cockpit of the airplane opened.

"Cool! I call shotgun!" Ryan said as he pushed Inuyasha and Miroku aside.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called out. Ryan jumped into the backseat of the front. When Janet was about to climb into the driver's seat she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down to see little Shippo tugging on her leg.

"Can I ride in the airplane?" he asked.

"Sure you can, Shippo," she said. Janet picked up Shippo and put him in Ryan's lap. She climbed into the front seat, afterwards. She clicked one of the buttons, and the seatbelts to strap them into place.

"What are these for?" Shippo asked, tugging on the belts.

"It's for safety," Ryan explained. "So you won't fall when the plane takes off." Janet clicked the switch, and the cockpit closed. She took the radio from the side, and spoke into it.

"Alright passengers," she said. "Let's get this here darn show started. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, you guys move out-of-the-way. I don't want road kill on this here tires. Thank you very much." She hung up the radio, and begin to take off into the air. The Hurricane was gliding and soaring across the sky, doing flips and summersaults in the air.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Kaede asked as she came out of her hut. She looked up to see the airplane in the sky. "What is that in the air?"

"It's an airplane," Sango explained. "A machine from Kagome's time where people use it to travel from place to place in the air. I think Janet is going to be using it in our travels." Just then the airplane landed, and Janet and Ryan got off of it. Janet helped Shippo get off the plane.

"That was great, Janet," he said, sitting on her shoulder.

"Why thanks, Sugercube," she said, rubbing his head.

"Sugercube?" Shippo questioned.

"It's a nickname for a sweet person from where I'm from." Janet walked over to the rest of the group.

"So are ye sure that you want to travel them?" Kaede asked Janet and Ryan.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"This could be a great learning experience for us," Janet said. "It could also help me in my studies."

"Also," Ryan added. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Who would want to pass that up?"

"So we say thank you again," they said again, bowing their hands down in respect.

"Keh. Stop with the hospitality already," Inuyasha said, getting slightly embarrassed by the respect you was receiving. He wasn't use to people respecting him even he wasn't the only person they were bowing their heads to.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "There's no reason to thank us. It be more fun for us to have more people to travel with."

"And I get to have some more fun with you, Janet," Shippo said, hugging her.

"I guess, it's time to go Lady Kaede," Miroku said.

"We'll be seeing you," Sango said.

"Goodbye," everyone else said. They started walking away.

"Ye be careful," Kaede said, waving them off.

"There's no need to worry about us Kae- ah!" Janet fell face down in the dirt. Everyone sweat dropped. Ryan just shook his head and sighed.

"Whenever you say 'not to worry' is when I worry the most," he mumbled under his breath so quietly, but Inuyasha heard him. This is going to be a long and crazier journey.

* * *

(**A/N: I know it's short, don't saw anything about it. FYI: Janet is only going to be using the Hurricane to travel long distances in a hurry, so most of the time she'll be walking. Okay! That's it! Please read and review, but no flamin'! Got it? Good!)**


End file.
